


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Fray
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain reminds Melaka of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/gifts).



Rain made everything more difficult. Lurks ventured out during thunderstorms; the sides of buildings became slick and hard to climb; Melaka's sister Erin bitched at her for not wearing warmer or more weather-proof clothing.

But when all was said and done, Melaka loved the rain. She loved running through the streets with the rain dripping through her hair and down the bridge of her nose. She loved the tingly chill and the way it reminded her that she was still alive. She loved the sound of it in the gutters, the way it drummed against roofs and sheets of metal.

Perhaps most of all she loved the rain because it made her think of Urkonn, and it was good to remember friends, even friends who had betrayed you, even friends you'd had to kill.


End file.
